deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Goku VS Kirby/@comment-37566804-20181226175737/@comment-31550106-20181228215757
"Well Goku vs Kirby Kirby should win Since Well While Goku mastering ultra instinct too beat jiren was At best high universal but Kirby has taken on God’s like maglor WHO CAN MAKE BLACK HOLES INSTANTLY and while Goku is at best Can take on Beerus But He lost after a few minutes and Jiren he didn’t beat even with his mastered ultra instict he was almost eliminated by jiren if it weren’t for frieza saving him he would of lost and of been eliminated as I said before and he was out for a little bit before he and frieza taking him down while Kirby He doesn’t quit he could keeping going even when his abilities go he has hyper nova and the robo suit witch would help with this fight Don’t believe me well here is the Stats" First of, Goku being high universal (which is already a lowball all on it's own) is still far, far, FAR superior to creating black holes instantly. Second of all, Kirby never giving up and never losing a fight is a moot point at best. That's like saying a newborn baby is superior to Goku cause said newborn has never lost a fight, while Goku has many times. "Durability:Kirby Kirby takes attack’s from Maglor,nightmare,queen sectona,King deedee,meta knight,the star dream,mage sisters,Marx,dark meta knight,and Dark force only 5 of those Can destroy Galaxys with ease aka Mage sisters Marx maglor sectiona star dream And 2 of those gave Kirby A run for his life Aka Maglor and star dream witch are the toughest foes for Kirby" Sooo... Kirby Galaxy level durability vs Goku Timeline level durability. Yeah, Kirby totally wins here, right? "Speed:Kirby maybe Both may be equal in speed due too Goku teleportation and Kirby’s warp star the warp star can travel threw space in only seconds while Goku can teleport but I will say that Kirby give it too Kirby thou" Kirby traveling through space within seconds is extremely vague, and Goku's speed can easily reach the quadrodecillions of times FTL range if you calculate the multipliers for SSJG and SSGSS. Besides, Goku's Instant Transmission is, well, instant, and he can use it far easier in a fight than Kirby can with his Warp Star. "Agility:Kirby Kirby managed too dodge black holes near him and dodge planet too galaxy level blasts at point blank at him and Marx,maglor,And star dream are perfect about a the Attacks and there mainly a reason for this and Kirby beat them thou and he beat maglor and Marx and star dream so yea" See previous debunk "The final category Power/abilities:Kirby Now this was torture for me too look up but I did this Kirby takes this since Goku does have his limits and ultra instinct especially but Kirby doesn’t at all Kirby while does need one hit too get rid of his copy ability Hyper nova nor the Robo suit and that’s all Kirby would need too do he can wait when ultra instinct has put its strain on Goku then go for the kill" Uhh... Goku doesn't have limits to his power either. Saiyans can easily become stronger over time as many times as they want through training and Zenkai boosts. Plus, by the time Goku's Ultra Instinct wears off, he would have solod the Kirby verse dozens of times cause that's how weak and slow everyone is compared to Goku. Galaxy level ain't shit to even GT, let alone DB Super Overall, Post ToP Goku is easily 4th dimensional even with his SSJ God form, while Kirby is galaxy level with highball. Goku completely murderstomps